


En Paz (In Peace)

by aliciak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciak/pseuds/aliciak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>authorized translation. sam's xmas wishes. in Chinese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Paz (In Peace)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aisisgallo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisisgallo/gifts).
  * A translation of [EN PAZ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998657) by [aisisgallo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisisgallo/pseuds/aisisgallo). 



        Sam坐在汽车旅馆房间的半影中。又一家汽车旅馆，又一个房间，与他一生中所呆过的其他几百家毫无二致。

        坚硬的床垫、难看的配饰和狭小的卫生间，让他更加觉得自己不属于任何地方——他没有家。

        平安夜。“回家过圣诞”的陈词滥调整夜在他脑中盘旋，他无法入睡。回家。那，没有家的人又该怎么过圣诞？

        Dean死去那天，Dean下地狱那天，失去他的事实像巨石般将Sam击得粉碎：好多天里他不知道该做什么，更不知道该去向何方。他刚刚失去他的哥哥，失去了仅有的人，却找不到一个角落能让他躲起来哭泣，能让他把自己缩成小小的一团直到消失。

        圣诞节对他来说不是什么好时光，从来不是。他记起小时候每年都心存幻想，希望能收到圣诞老人的礼物。可他从来没得到过，他从来没时间——总是有个什么恶魔，或者狼人，或者怨灵什么的，他要狩猎。慢慢的，幻想渐渐消失，他不再期待，也不再给圣诞老人写信，但他心底其实一直还希望着，也许某一年，他醒来时能在床边发现给他的一件礼物。

        他看向手中写给圣诞老人的最后一封信。那时他才八岁。他一直把这封信保存在手提行李的一个口袋里，好像这样他就能留下一些纯真。可生活早已将他的纯洁无辜夺走：它被黄眼恶魔偷走了。

        还有Lilith.

        杀死黄眼恶魔后，他与Dean之间发生了一些变化。他童年以来一直黑暗的生活终于被照亮了，哪怕只是短短一段时间。那一年是他最幸福的一年，可也是最痛苦的一年：时间流逝，他最终还是没能撕毁Dean的契约。

        Dean。

        Dean照亮了他的生活，而Lilith杀了他。Sam变得一无所有。

         _“亲爱的圣诞老人，我八岁了，今年我一直是个乖孩子，我没有不听爸爸和哥哥的话，他们打猎回来之后我也总是帮他们缝合伤口、清理武器。我开始学射击了，我几乎每次都能射中靶心，爸爸夸我做得很好。”_

        他记得他曾决定那年是他最后一次尝试。他努力让父兄满意。对他来说很难，因为他一直是个喜欢质疑命令的孩子，总是需要“原因”，而他父亲却不喜欢解释。但他还是做到了，爸爸一年里总说他让他骄傲。所以，如果今年还是收不到礼物的话，他就放弃。

         _“我们仍然四处漂泊，我没机会拥有一个真正的朋友，我没法在放学后在外面玩，因为_ _Dean必须立刻带我回家。爸爸不许我们在外面玩。所以今年我希望能有个朋友，我可以跟他玩，给他讲我的一切。”_

        一个朋友。

        这是他以前的生活从他手中夺走的另一样东西。都是些简单的东西，正常的孩子们全都享有。除了他们以外。因为他们不是正常的孩子，他们是猎人的孩子，他们的妈妈死在恶魔手上。

         _“我可以跟我的朋友说，我喜欢_ _Lana，很喜欢很喜欢。我想让她做我女朋友，这也是我想请求你的第二件事。因为我班上的男生都有女朋友，他们总是在谈论着相互的吻，还有他们是多么多么相爱，可我却没有女朋友。爸爸总说我们没时间交女朋友，也没必要，因为我们很快又会去别的地方。”_

        想起Lana让他微微一笑。那是他真正喜欢上的第一个女孩子。他生活中又一件得不到的东西：一段感情，他身边一个他爱着、也爱他的人。在斯坦福时他得到了，他的生活终于稳定下来，可那没持续多久。似乎一切都是命中注定，不管他做什么，他的命运都是一直狩猎下去，孤身一人。

         _“圣诞老人，我想过了，跟你要两件礼物好像太多了，所以我不要前面跟你说的礼物啦，我想要另一件。给爸爸。我希望他找个女朋友。也许他会不再狩猎，那我们就可以是一家人，我会有个妈妈，跟班上的同学一样。如果他找个女朋友，没准他就会买所房子，我们就不会一直流浪了，也许我就可以有个朋友了，还能有个女朋友。”_

        Sam听到对面有什么声音，抬起视线——他突然发现，今年他终于收到了他的礼物。

        20多年后，他的礼物终于到了。圣诞老人终于收到了他保存了那么多年的信。不，应该是上帝亲自读了他的信，而且由于某个奇怪的理由，竟然认为他值得获得他想要的礼物，并送给了他。

        一个朋友，一个他爱着、也爱他的人，一个家。

        上帝甚至派了一个天使来给他送那个礼物——

        Dean。

        他最好的朋友，他的爱人，他的哥哥。他所需要的一切。就在他的面前，他在一个人身上找到了他所需要的一切。Dean。

        微笑点亮了他整个脸庞。他就像卸下了一个重担；像是终于得回了一点点“正常”：圣诞遐想。

        他再次把信收回行李，走向Dean依旧安静睡着的床边。他钻进床单下，蜷在Dean身边，将头枕着Dean的胸膛，手臂环上他的腰。

        Dean张开一只眼睛，对他笑了。他靠得更紧了些，托起Sam的下颌，让他抬起脸来，然后温柔甜蜜地吻上去，细细品尝他的双唇。

        “你去哪了？”

        “我听到了什么声音，以为是圣诞老人。他欠我个礼物。”

        “然后？”Dean好笑地看着他。

        “现在我们两清了。”


End file.
